


Aqueous

by Tokusentai5



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Awkward Crush, Illnesses, M/M, Nose abuse, Saix abuse, this is going to end up weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokusentai5/pseuds/Tokusentai5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zexion is tasked with figuring out where Demyx has been running off to instead of doing his missions, and finds him self struggling with a lot more than just what the elusive musician might be up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A task

Zexion didn’t like waiting, despised tardiness of course, but most of all, he couldn’t stand when the superior himself was late. He was the leader of the precious organization for Pete’s- no… No Pete’s wasn’t right. He would never do anything for that imbecile’s sake. He’d gotten in the way of far too many reconnaissance missions, much to Vexen’s disdain. Kingdom Heart’s sake would be better. Yes. He’d continue to use that now, instead, yes it suited him far better-

“Zexion.” The Superior sharply said. He jolted his head up, his hair flopping into his mouth. He spat it out, and recomposed himself. “You were spaced out a bit there.”

“Just thinking of how much of a nuisance Pete is, sir.” He replied quietly. It’s not like he could get into trouble from telling the truth.

“I see. Now, lately, I have been neglecting your missions, so you can… Act freely, and research for the benefit of our Organization.” The superior began calmly.

“Oh of course sir,” Zexion quickly continued, “And look how far we’ve come in the cloning process! The Riku Replica looks flawless!”

“As true as that is, I realise you’ve done all you can in the benefit of said program. It’s time for you to be an asset to us in more productive ways.”

“Sir?”

“I can’t be the only one to notice IX’s lack of presence, can I?”

“No sir…” Zexion replied, thinking deeply. He was right. Demyx hadn’t been found around the castle lately, and despite the absence of atrocious guitar playing, the silence left him feeling unnerved. It was quiet, and sort of sad, without the bubbly nobody wandering the halls. Not that he knew what feeling sad was like. “What… Of it, sir? I’m sure you’d welcome his absence.”

“As much as I do…” he sighed, “He’s damn good at reconnaissance, far better than Vexen could ever be. And so are you. Your abilities to manipulate illusions at will, makes you unseen, even in absence of shadows. Hell, only your hair draws attention to you.”

Zexion frowned, cupping his fringe. He liked it quite a lot, but what he’d said was true. Maybe he should cut it or dye it? Perhaps grow out the other side, and go for a Sebastion look. Black Butler was a good series, he should read again.

“-And that’s why I believe you should be the one to look for Demyx.” Shit. He’d missed the superior’s entire spiel.

“O…kay…?” He shifted in his seat for a moment. “Where should I begin?”

“I don’t know… His room, perhaps?” The Superior quickly replied. “Now, we both have work to do.”

“Yes, yes of course.” They sat for a while staring each other down. What did he do?

“That means leave, Zexion.”

“Oh, oh right.” He quickly bowed to the superior, and ran out the door as quickly as he could. That’s the first time he’d had the honour of speaking to him since he was human, and of course he made a fool of himself. He huffed, and tucked his hair behind his ear, Axel patting his back, as he walked past. “Hey, have you seen Demyx!?” He shouted to him.

Axel turned around, walking backwards towards his bedroom. “Nah, and I can’t say I’m minding the peace and quiet! Haha!” Axel slammed the door behind him, leaving Zexion feeling unusually frazzled. It was hard to believe Axel was older than him.

He walked past Axel’s room and stood at the door, frowning. First, he’d knock, which he did, with no response. Second? See if it was locked. He felt like there was little to no need for checking, as most members didn’t trust each other. But, to his surprise, the door came open easily, with a little force that usually has to applied to these stupid doors in the first place.

He closed the door behind him, stepping into the room and gazing around. Taking a step closer to Demyx’s bed, he slipped, and fell into a sit. Why was the entirety of the floor covered in water?  
He looked around again, and upon seeing what laid on his bed, unkempt and not by his side, his stomach sank. Zexion couldn’t even stand Demyx, but seeing this he knew something was wrong.

He didn’t have Arpeggio with him. His precious guitar- no it was a sitar, wasn’t it? His precious sitar was lying on his bed without him by his side. It was slick with water, and all the strings were broken. Worse of all was the large dent in it’s body.

Zexion stood, struggling to balance himself on the slippery floor. He noticed a sticky note on the strings of Arpeggio. He wondered if Demyx knew the name of his weapon of choice. He picked it up, and read it, alarmed, running from the room to find Xigbar.

\---

_“Xigbar, you know where to find me. We need to talk about this, it’s getting worse._

_~D IX_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, thank you so much so much for reading the first chapter! Sorry it's short but I really hope you guys enjoy it. This story has been sitting in the back of my mind for a while, and I hope it's something you guys enjoy! See y'all next chapter! <3


	2. Detectives and Distractions

Zexion ran towards the Grey Area in a strange panic. He scanned for Xigbar, couldn’t lay eyes on the second member of the organization. Either he was out on a mission, or playing strip poker with Luxord again. As usual. Urgh. He could still remember vividly the traumatising ordeal of when he was ‘convinced’ to play. They’d both cheated, he’d been sure of it.

“-Zexion! Are you listening to a word I’m saying?” Saix barked at him. Zexion blinked. When had he started talking…?

“I… Forgive me Saix, my mind is in other places…” He whispered, quickly, sniffing the air. He couldn’t scent Xigbar anywhere, and the smell of Xemnas was still making his nostrils burn. That man smelt foul.

“Fine, let me ask you again. Zexion what is the matter? Do you need me for something?” Saix said with an exasperated huff. Each thought of each other in a poor light, both finding the other infuriating. They didn’t remember a time when they’d ever gotten along, even as humans. “Zexion, answer me.”

“Don’t speak to a superior like that,” he replied in a mocking tone. Saix receded in his verbal assault grudgingly. Despite the annoyances it caused, sometimes he was glad that Saix was so loyal to the number system. Sometimes he seemed oblivious that he was considered the second in command. “Anyway, I do need your assistance. Xigbar.”

“What about him?” Saix snarled.

“Tut tut Saix, respect.” Zexion teased. It was always hilarious to shoot him down like that. Then, he frowned, and folded his arms over his chest. “Alright, in all seriousness, I need to know where he is. It’s regarding my current task.”

“I haven’t given you a mission lately…” Saix muttered to himself, confused.

Zexion’s teasing smirked returned, and he laughed. “Xemnas gave it to me himself.” Saix growled. It was amazingly fun to piss him further and further off. Then, he reminded himself of the problem at hand. Demyx. “Xigbar. Where is he?” He finally repeated. “I have a note to deliver to him, actually.”

“I see. I haven’t seen him lately. Check the Round Room, or just Luxord’s. Perhaps, he’ll have run off to wherever IX is hiding.”

“Unlikely.” Zexion sneered under his breath. “So he’s not on a mission?”

“He had an endurance mission today. He finished it early this morning.” Saix replied.

“Thanks.” Zexion finally sighed, turning, and noticing the chill in the air attributed to the presence of his mentor Vexen. “Afternoon, Vexen, sir.”

“Zexion, I’ve been looking for you,” he said with one of his devious smirks, “Are you up for further heartless experiments tonight?”

Zexion paused. He wanted to experiment with Vexen, he always did, but he had a feeling this mission was going to get him enthralled deeply into something he didn’t want to be. “I’m sorry Vexen. As much as you know as I’d love to, my current mission is very lengthy, and I may be working on it for quite a long time… My deepest apologies, sir.”

“It’s quite alright,” Vexen reassured, ruffling Zexion’s hair, much to his annoyance. “Orders are orders. Just find me in the lab if you change your mind.”

“Sure…” Zexion muttered. “I’ll see you around sir.”

“Farewell.”

He finally had a chance to run to the Round Room, and look around. Xigbar was TP’ing Xemnas and Saix’s thrones again, almost sadly, with the absence of Demyx to help him. “II.”

Xigbar jumped and dropped all the toilet paper, clearly mistaking him for Saix or Xemnas. He turned to him, and sighed with relief. “You won’t tell will you?”

“Of course not. Their reactions are quite often priceless.” Zexion smiled, “But I’m here on business. I’m meant to figure out Demyx’s current whereabouts.”

“And you expect me to know?” Xigbar yelled in response. Zexion flinched. He sounded like he was feigning anger. “If I knew where he was I’d be hanging out with him, not doing this alone! What do you want?”

“I’m not here to ask you where he is,” Zexion said, sharply. The room smelt like more than just toilet paper, and he’d like to make this brief, “I’m here to give you this note I found.” He handed the small sticky note to Xigbar, who read it quickly, and in a panicked manner. “Xigbar…?”

“I’m sorry to cut things short, I have to go.” And he disappeared in a quick Dark Corridor. Zexion blinked. Something was horribly wrong. He realised Xigbar had placed the toilet paper roll in his hands, in place of the note. But it wasn’t that. That was the closest he’d ever seen a nobody portraying real emotion. He’s stomach hurt. Why did he feel so concerned for Demyx’s safety? What could possibly be wrong-

“ZEXION!” He turned, and jumped at the sight of a raging Saix. Oh god. Xigbar was planning this to stop himself from being trailed. “What the HELL is this!?”

“Um…” Zexion stammered. ”Xigbar.” Was the only brief answer he could give.

Saix lurched, his nose stinging with the disgusting stench of the room. “Is that piss!? Did you piss in here!?”

Zexion stifled uncontrolled laughter. Sometimes he forgot he was still only a teenager, and the slightest things were funny. He’d never heard Saix swear before in his life. “Omg…” He whimpered under his breath. Were those tears welling in his eyes? Tears of laughter?

Saix took in another deep sniff. “No… You’re right… This was Xigbar’s work. I… I apologize for the trouble… Carry on.”

Zexion smirked, dropping the toilet paper roll. Xigbar was smart. He was a decent tactition despite his thick-headedness, but he was short sighted. Saix was excellent at scenting as well. Zexion took a deep sniff at the remainder of the dark corridor. “Twilight town…” He muttered to himself, opening a dark corridor and following where Xigbar had gone.

===

_“Demyx.”_

_“No… No Xigbar, I can’t do it…”_

_“You need to come back.”_

_“I… I can’t Xiggy… It’s getting worse…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for abusing Saix and Zexy's noses and personality, but I really enjoy this chapter so far. I hope you guys do too! Please review! I'd like to know where I could improve. Thanks you guys for reading. <3


	3. Discovery

Zexion briskly stepped into Twilight Town, and felt the immediate biting chill of the winter’s evening. He wished he had put on his usual uniform, or at least his favourite hoodie. Either way, it would make it easier for him to ask around, as he’d realised that Xigbar’s trail was cold. Out of nowhere, a girl ran into him, tripping them both. “Oh! Oh my god! I’m sorry! I’m so sooo sorry!” She shouted frantically, dragging him to his feet, regardless of whether he was ready to be upright again or not. “Owowow. Are you alright?”

“Quite fine,” He frowned, dusting himself off, and noticing she had a large graze on her knee. “Are you? You’re bleeding.”

“Oh gosh I am!” She shouted, noticing her leg. “I am so so sorry. I should get going. Nice to… run into you?”

“Hang on.” Zexion quickly began. She turned, and stared at him expectantly. She was too energetic for her own good, he could tell nothing good would come of her enthusiasm. “Have you seen an old man, with a black ponytail around?”

She paused to ponder for a while, and shook her head quickly. “Can’t say I have. Once again. I’m so sorry! Bye!” He watched her go, as she shouted, “MIA! MIA! YOU’D NEVER BELIEVE WHAT I SAW!” This piqued Zexion’s intrest, and he disappeared into the shadows and followed her. “Mia!” She ran to her friend, and they embraced each other. Humans were such lucky creatures, able to feel such joy for the small things, such as seeing someone they probably saw every day.

“Elli! You fell over again! Who’d you hurt this time!?” This ‘Mia’ clearly knew the other well.

“Just a nice guy our age. Sorta cute!” Elli giggled. Zexion cringed. He was most certainly not twelve, though he took the compliment in his stride. “He didn’t get hurt. BUT! That’s not what I’m here for!”

Zexion, moved closer to the conversation, making sure not to brush into them by accident. Not that he had to move closer. They both spoke loudly. “What…?” Mia sighed to her friend. It looked like she had to do all the work.

“It was like nothing I’d seen before! The clock tower had a waterfall!” Zexion grunted. He knew that had to have something to do with the missing nobody. “It was so so pretty! I wish you had been there-“ She paused, and turned her head, seeming to stare straight at Zexion, despite the fact that his illusions masked him. She paused, opening and closing her mouth, like a goldfish, before finally muttering under her breath, “Not now shikono… I’m in public.”

He stared, perplexed. Who was Shikono, and how could she tell he was there? He shook his head. He didn’t need to bother them anymore. He left the street, still hidden, before reappearing, and walking slowly towards the clock tower. He stopped to check his wallet, and saw he had enough Munny for coffee. He was relieved. Despite how short his day had been he was exhausted, and luckily, Twilight Town was known for its many high quality cafés. He stopped in, and picked up a latte-make that two, he knew they were Demyx’s favourite too- and went back on his way to the Clock Tower. He could have guessed. It was many of the Organization’s member’s favourite places to take respite.

Zexion personally found the library much more appealing.

When he finally reached the train station, with the clock tower looming above him, staring him down. Zexion felt like it was mocking him, making him pursue this untrustworthy lead for naught. It was like it said to him, “You can climb me, but I’m probably empty anyway.”

Zexion winced. It was those same thought processes that made Ienzo more easily pressured into becoming a nobody. He opened a dark corridor, to the top of the tower, and gazed from the balcony. It was beautiful, but it didn’t compare to the walls of books he’d fallen so in love with. He gazed around. No one. He sniffed. Through the rich sent of coffee, he could smell Demyx, and a cold scent of Xigbar.

He turned, and knocked on the face of the clock tower. He heard panicked scrambling inside, and a small, insecure voice, whisper, “Who’s there?”

Zexion’s eyes widened. Demyx was definitely in there, and from the sound of things, it would take a lot of coaxing to bring him out. “It’s Zexion.”

“Zexion? Why are you here…?”

“Let me in, will you?” Demyx sounded like he was in genuine pain, and Zexion was worried. “I brought you a latte.”

“You were… Looking for me?”

“I’d have said it was out of the goodness left in this empty shell of a body, but it’s a mission.”

“Oh… I’ll just come out, okay?”

“If you want.” Zexion shrugged, “Whatever suits you.”

He watched, as Demyx sheepishly appeared on the balcony through a dark corridor. “Thanks…” He whispered, taking the coffee, and warming himself with it. “So… I’m busted?”

“For what? What have you been doing here…?”

“Oh… You… Didn’t know?” Demyx sounded like he was making this up as he went, and judging by the look on his face, Zexion knew he’d never get the honest answer. Zexion shook his head anyway. “I’m… Just having a hard time… Controlling my powers.”

It’d explain all the water in his room, but it wouldn’t account for the state of Arpeggio. Zexion shrugged. “We all have off days.” He muttered, finally feeling warm, after he had drunk more of his latte. “Like me today. Little girl knew I was there, and I was masked with my strongest spell.”

“Weird.” Demyx, sighed, dusting dirt off of his jeans. His hair was wildly unkempt, something Zexion would never expect of the Melodious Nocturne. Something was much worse that just his powers falling out. “Do I have to go back?”

“Yes, though I can stall, saying I haven’t found you.” Zexion admitted. Demyx was in a daze, and he knew he’d be eaten alive by the punishments he’d be given. “Would you rather that?”

“Please…” Demyx admitted. “Just until tomorrow.”

“Alright.” Zexion reassured. “I should head back soon. Do you need anything.”

“No… Just some kindness and a coffee has been a life saver. Thanks, VI.”

“No problem.” He reassured, turning and leaving. His stomached clenched. He longed to understand why he’d ran away. And he almost swore that Demyx looked different.

===

_Demyx sat, gasping inside the machinations of the legendary clock tower, muddy water dripping at his feet from his hands and shoulders. Zexion… Why did Zexion of all people come to him? His water clone handed him the coffee as he sat, trying not to cry in agony. What would happen tomorrow?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading another chapter! For those curious, Elli is an old Kingdom Hearts fan character from when I was twelve, (being Xille, in organization XIII, but she was a huge mary sue back then.), and her friend Mia, is loosely based off of my best friend in real life!  
> Looks like Demyx has been found, but nothing is quite right is it? Please review, I'd absolutely LOVE to know how I could improve. See you all next chapter! <3
> 
> Did you know? Zexion's favorite hoodie is a thick navy hoodie, that literally just has "Words on a Shirt." Printed on it. It was a birthday present from Axel, and he finds it too funny to not love!


	4. Decision

Demyx gave a long, exasperated sigh. It had been days, since Zexion had promised to take him back to the castle, but he’d never showed. If his emotions were the same as they were when he was a human, he would have said he was truly hurt. He curled up in a small ball, the floor slick with water, and the bottom of his coat water-logged and heavy. He didn’t feel- no scratch that… He wasn’t well. That was all he knew, and he thought some time to talk with the oh so knowledgeable Zexion would give himself some insight onto the problem.

Xigbar had showed up yesterday and the day before, dropping off necessities like food and water, and asking how he was doing, but Demyx, despite his usual talkative self, didn’t reply. He didn’t feel up for talking, or for pranks, or just friendly- social communication in any way. He just wanted answers as to why he was doing this. Why water dripped from everything, and why he felt like he could shatter if someone dropped him on something like a droplet of rain.

He shivered. He felt- he was cold. Shit… He was still having a nightmare of a time getting used to the whole, “apparently-don’t-have-hearts” crap. It couldn’t be right. He knew he wasn’t the smartest person in the world, but he at least knew it was almost impossible to function without hearts. Whatever. Even if it was true, what chance is there really of getting it back?

But that was the least of his worries now. The water was a problem, that was obvious, but it was dirty, a muddy colour, and that left him even more concerned. God damn it, what was his problem-

A knock on the face of the clock cut off his thoughts. “Xigbar…?” He sheepishly called out.

“No, Zexion,” he firmly replied. “I’m sorry for my tardiness. Vexen has had me caught up for several days. Experiments are certainly tedious and hard to do alone.” Demyx gave a half hearted sigh. Sure. Of course it was experiments. It’s not like missions were more important. Ask Saix. “Could the real you please come out this time? I brought another Latte and a burger.  I can’t delay Xemnas or Saix anymore. I need to take you back.”

“Who cares anyway? It’s not like they think I’m worth anything!”

“Not true,” Zexion sharply retorted, his voice still retaining that flat emotionless tone. Demyx quite frankly was sick of hearing it from everyone. “The Superior himself said you were better at reconnaissance than Vexen ever was.”

“Yeah right.”

“It’s true. Would I ever lie about those things?”

Demyx allowed himself a half-hearted- no no! That wasn’t right either. He allowed himself a weak smile. “Your powers literally revolve around illusions and deceit.” He quietly replied, standing up, and actually debating if he would send a clone or himself out. The burger, he would admit, smelt glorious. “How am I meant to trust you.”

He could hear Zexion give a slight chuckle. “No, I suppose you aren’t… But anyway, that’s beside the point. The longer you hide out, the more likely you are to get into worse trouble.” That was definitely true. “Is something wrong Demyx?”

Demyx sighed, and opened a dark corridor, out onto the balcony of the clock tower, uneasily stepping out before Zexion. He had to admit, Zexion looked horrifically sleep deprived, more so than usual. Maybe he wasn’t lying about the experiments after all.  “Where’s that damn burger, I’m starving?” He quickly said, trying to break the silence as Zexion stared at him, his mouth agape.

Zexion’s face quickly turned darker and more serious as he saw the water dripping from all over Demyx.  It was from his fingertips to his face, it was dripping everywhere. It looked like he was melting, and it was disturbingly filthy. Zexion would have felt panic stricken had his heart not been stolen from him. “Demyx, what… What the hell has happened to you?”

“I… I don’t know…” He sheepishly replied, his hands shaking, as Zexion handed him the latte and he used it to warm himself up. “It started happening after a mission to Agrabah, and it hasn’t stopped since…”

Demyx stared intently, as Zexion leant forward, and reached his hand to Demyx’s arm. It fell through, and Zexion stopped himself from falling, staring at his wet arm in awe. “We… Need to get you to the lab…” He stammered quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late and short chapter! >n


End file.
